


A Nap

by Futsin



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Relationships: Sheila/Ash Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



She stirred, fingers on one hand clutching the bedsheets and quilt. The other found his skin, her arm across his back and him crooked into her. He was still asleep, nestling his head against her breast and with an arm around her waist. He did not snore, but instead just gently breathed, rising and falling. Normally it would be big, huffing, reminding her of a horse or some stereotypical suitor the likes of which made play for her in the long distant past. Here, though, Sir Ashley was napping like a youth. It was human. Vulnerable. She wanted to plant a kiss in his dark black hair and stroke his body tenderly, but feared waking him. So, she enjoyed the moment and looked around.

Warm light still glowed from the mid-day sunlight coming through the window, reminding her that night would come and it may hap they would go out to town, as they had talked of earlier. Although she longed for the companionship of their friends in this little suburb, there was a perfection to what she felt in that moment and she wanted to hold onto it. She smelled, the spring air coming through cool and crisp, flowers blooming outside their bedroom window. She still tasted the orange juice he’d made for her when she got in from work. She watched the curtains billowing in the wind. She held onto the moment, as best she could, knowing these times when he was not insecure to the point of braggart or confident to the point of foolish, were things to be cherished. Not because they were better or worse, as his bragging amused her and her foolishness gave her something to do, but because they were different. Unique.

He finally moved, inhaling a little more sharply, and resettling himself against her. Like a child, he pulled himself against her, as if she were a large tree of comfort, shade, and warmth. He kissed her chest, then again. She sighed, knowing what it may mean, but he left it at that. “Love you,” he mumbled into her skin, and she melted inside. Perfect, she thought. And she kissed his head as she had intended and felt him pull closer at her grip on his back, inviting him into the snuggle. She laid back and closed her eyes again, the shift in their bodies more comfortable for both, then drifted back to sleep.


End file.
